


Unconventional Methods

by Gilescandy



Series: The Gilescandy Drabbles [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Open_on_Sunday prompt - Balloon/wet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Methods

SPLAT!

Giles slowly blinked the water from his eyes and glared at the girls frozen before him.

“Mr. Gil…” Amanda stuttered. “It’s my fault. I found the packet of balloons and thought…”

Giles looked down at the neat row of filled water-balloons at his feet and said nothing. He didn’t even smile when Dawn whispered in his ear. But there was a mischievous gleaming in his eyes when he bent to pick one up. “These take strength and accuracy to throw, speed and agility to dodge.”

“Might wanna start moving,” Dawn grinned.

Sunshine… laughter… sometimes training potentials wasn’t so bad.


End file.
